1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and more particularly to communication control of local and remote users within an enterprise.
2. Description of Related Art
In convention work environments, users within an organization may want an ability to perform actions associated with communications. Such actions may include transferring calls, monitoring communications, and recording calls. This may be especially important in a call center or customer service department where calls may need to be transferred between agents (i.e., user) or calls may be monitored. Furthermore, employers may be interested in seeing, hearing, and verifying productivity and effectiveness of their employees.
Conventionally, software applications that allow a user to monitor phone calls (i.e., determine status and record) of local users exist. Typically, the local users all access phone calls via a PBX system that can provide the status or monitoring functionalities. However, these conventional software applications are directed only to monitoring the status of phone calls. Other communication means, such as chat, cannot be monitored via these conventional software applications. Furthermore, these systems do not provide mechanisms whereby different users are granted different rights to monitor other users in an automated manner.
Presently, many individuals work at least part time out of the office, either from home or from the “road”. While conventional software applications may allow for monitoring of local users, these software applications cannot be applied to monitoring remote users.
As a result of the above mention problems, there is a need for a system that can provide distributed communication control of local and remote users.